z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Badboy
Badboy Wake up and live! , z3n till my death! My z3n account: http://z3nclan.com/forum/profile/Badboy/ Z3N member info In-Game Name: z3n!Badboy Forum Name: Badboy Current Rank in Z3N: Council Country: Argentina Life During Z3N Badboy started in z3n in February 2011. Kangy gave him full membership because he was close friends in Chosen (z3n > Chosen > z3n). Badboy get promoted to Instructor on May 2011 by Kangy. Badboy get promoted to Knight on December 2011 by the hand of Talon. Badboy get promoted to Master on February 2012 by Deasona. On November 2012 Badboy was finally promoted to Council by Kava & Socker. On January 2013 Badboy was demoted by Kava due to unsuitable behaivor for a leader. On March 2013 Badboy get promoted to Council again because he showed loyality and behave. 28/12/2013. Badboy decided to leave z3n. On 2/01/2014 Badboy contacted Oldabe, Force and some other z3n members. To start with z3n again. Most of them are playing again. You can't leave z3n. Thanks for all guys. Behind the Game I start to play this game in 2006 Single player mode of course. One day we were at my house with a friend of mine and he suggest me to try Multi Player mode that was on January 2010. I tried it, the first server i joined it was Fallen Legends (Jedi Knight Academy 1.00) map was t2_rogue. I was a complete noob and people ez on me really hard lol. The only guy who explain me how to play was my dude Dark Assassin. I asked if someone could train me, FL-LemonLime-C told me to join if i wished to be trained, i send my app to their site and FL-FumiAssassin started my train with single saber. I really failed that train (lol) then i told him that i preffer staff to play then he told me that FL was single saber only, I left the clan to join Republic Clan where RC-Turkalov and RC-Enolc teached me some staff and helped me with the configs like sens, binds, etc. I joined with another name to Anubis Inmortal Assassins a clan owned by a friend of mine. In that clan i had a really good time met lot of friends, made a movie and what not. But jka 1.00 was really dying and i wanted to play more on this game. I was told about the 1.01 version and tried it, The first server i joined was Exiled Knights and let me tell you i had a really bad time there, in 1.0 there are no rules of laming or other rule you know because there is no admin plugin or the ja+. So, when i joined the EK server i lamed Nova, he slept me and silenced me. I tried to reconnect but he did always the same slept > silence. I quit the game and joined the other day. A dude Omni explained me the rules and i started to follow them, i sent an application to EK and got the rank Padawan in some days after. When i was a Padawan in EK, EK Quick started to troll me really hard, so i lamed him harder xD. He took pictures and reported me to Nova. I was banned from the server. Some days after i meet Chosen Marcus at JAWA. We started to meet each other and we made good friends, he invited me to send an apply to Chosen by that time people can only join Chosen if they have an invitation. There i meet good people like Kangy, Dash, Hawky, Cullen, Rain, Talon, Deasona, Xanatos, and lot more!. I was promoted to Jedi by the hand of Kangy who teached me how to use single saber or the basics at least xD. And started to go up... I was the first guy who get Master admin with a lower rank (like if we gave Council admin to a Instructor) by Dash. Then a few months later he took away that gift because i used it in a Chosen member, who was laming and breaking the server rules. Dash then understood that he was wrong and gave it back to me. -We used to be the more active server over JKA Mp- I went on vacations by december 2010, and when i came back on January with my Chosen tags to the server. I found that everyone was with z3n tags! Kangy explained me the situation and told me to join z3n. Since there im trying to help the z3n community with whatever i can. The good of this game is that you make a lot of friends you will never forget. And they are there when you really want to have a good time with them. <3. PS: I'm sorry if i forgot someone.